Welcome Home Kagami, Hotaru and Senna
by CrimsonKnightOfEternalCloud
Summary: The Tendou sisters have just come back from there mom's new marrige to a rich man called Takumi Koina. They don't like his rude son Kagami. Kagami & the sisters attend Hyoutei and then there they are back with there school friends to have a Boys V Girls.
1. Kagami, Senna and Hotaru

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis / Tennisu no Oujisama.

**Welcome Home Kagami **

**& **

**Hotaru and Senna **

It was a cold wet day in Tokyo. The wind was blowing, while the trees were wristling. Winter had come and the days of summer had gone. It was now time for people to start working and for children to start there new term of school. It was now September.

Inside a young girls room called Hotaru Tendou. The light was dim in her normal sized room.Her walls was a light shade of blue. There was widow which had a lovely view over tall trees and wild life.Her bed was a normal size bed. The floor were beach wood, on top was a white faux mat was a black computer desktop to right of her large window. The tiny flat screen t.v was at the foot of her bed with a Nintendo Wii and some game to go with it.

Hotaru had just come back from Gaza district, after her Mothers, Ayase marriaged to Takumi Koina. Takumi Koina was a rich and successful man. His riches came from renovating different properties. He aslo had a son call Kagami Koina, who was fourteen years old.

" Hey, lazy-butt hurry up and get ready! " shouted a familar girls voice. Hotaru open here dark

green orbs. Hotaru had long-ish, black, silky hair which had blue streeks. She wasn't that beautiful or ugly but just normal looking girl. She was quite tall for her age but her figure was not that slim ether.

" Huh. " Hotaru groan. The person in front of her frowned.

" Moo, hurry up Hotaru-neesan, Mom and Brat-zillar are waiting down stairs. " The girl moaned, she started to shake Hotaru's shoulders, so that she would get up. The girl had big bright orange eyes and long curly red hair.

" Mnn, okay, okay I'm geting up, geez. " Hotaru rubbed her sleepy eyes and decended from her bed. She slowly walked across her room to her blue waldrobe.

" Man, why on earth did mom marry Takumi, he's okay, but his son of his is... is EVIL. " The other girl moan again.

she started helping Hotaru get her school clothes out of the waldrobe.

" Well it' mom's choice, Senna. " Hotaru answered, after getting a orange towel. The other girl, who was call Senna frowned even more.

" Well, If I was Mom I - " Senna was cut short. Hotaru slammed the door in front off Senna. Senna sighed. " Geez, have some manners " Senna sighed. She decide to go down stairs, where her mother and Brat-zillar were waiting.

" Gosh, can't Senna at least knock. " Hotaru sighed, whilst putting on her school tie. She shuffled down the wide stairs, to put on her new shoes. She then noticed a bored and un-active Senna near the door. " Hey, Hyper-girl where's Mom and, as you call him, Brat-zillar ? " Hotaru asked. She then put on her brown shoes. Senna turned to her sister.

" They're outside in the car, waiting for us. " Senna replied with a smile. She got her waist height, light brown coat and put it on. Hotaru opened the cream door.

" Come on slow coach, It's our first day at Hyoutei and you want to be late, huh ? " Hotaru teased her younger sister. Hotaru walked to the car in the drive way.

" Comin', wait up. " Shouted Senna. She closed the door and ran after her sister. Hotaru open the door of the new, shining black BMW.

" So you decided to come, ne. " Smirked an attractive boy. He was wearing Hyoutei's school uniform. He had neat fair hair and sharp dark blue eyes.

" Yeah so what, Kagami or shall I say Brat-zillar " Senna replied. She shuffted in her seat next to her sister in the back of the car.

Kagami snorted and turned to look at his mother-in-law.

" Hey, okaasan, please calm down Senna-chan " Kagami said politely. Ayase turn to Kagami who was next to her in the front.

" Come you two, break it up, stop argueing " Ayase said while pulling out of the drive way and decending off to Hyoutei.

" Che, I can't believe we are going to a brats school. " Senna sighed. She turned to look at the fast motion scenes outside.

" Well, the school I was in was one of the best in Japan. " Kagami stated proudly, while flicking his perfect hair. Hotaru huffed. " Hmm, and also I was the Captain for our tennis club " Kagami again bragged. Senna rolled her brighted orange eyes.

" Che, stop boasting will ya " Hotaru huffed. She looked out side her left widow. Out side was different school childern heading to different schools. Few had Hyoutei uniforms. Senna thought she saw a friend of hers call Seirai Chuu. She was taken back , when the car reversed in to a parking space.

" Hum, at last we have arrived " Kagami smiled. He got out first and then waited for his step-sisters.

" Bye-bye mom, see ya laters " Senna winked and springed out off the car. Ayase shaked her head with a small smile.

" Where does she keep all that energy ? " Ayase asked herself. She turn her head, to look at her eldest daughter.

" Don't have a clue, but at least she's not spoilt, like Kagami-san " Hotaru said while giving her Mother a kiss on her cheek. She got out to find a breath taking view, off a modern but not too modern school. ( a/n : It look the same as Ouran High school but not pink, also sorry becuz I know that it's not how Hyoutei look, but hey it's a FanFic & I don't feel like doing an description ) It had a tall big ben like clock.

" Wow, awesome. Hey Hotaru-neesan look over there... and there. " Senna jumped up and down clapping her slender hands. Kagami stood there smuggly.

" Che, this is nothing compared to my old school, the great, Felix VII Middle School ." Kagami snorted lastly and then walked proudly to the schools grand entrance. Senna frowned.

" Hmm, seems like brat-zillar is being a brat like always. " Senna pouted. She then started skipping to the entrance like she seemed to forget about Kagami.

" Saa, seems like it's going to be a long day. " Hotaru mumbled. She decended slowly in the mass of students.

" Hello class, nice to see you all to day, welcome back to Hyoutei Gakuen for another year at our lovely school. " Said a woman, in a dark grey suit. The woman seemed kind and friendly. She had light blue hair and dark green eyes. Her name was Miss Akiro. Everyone in class was getting their organizers out of their bags. In the class off thirty, Senna sat there looking bored.

_"_ _Hmm, this isn't fun at all, wonder if I'll meet anyone interesting " _Senna sighed. She looked outside the large window. She was lucky to be sitting next to the window. She loved the out doors so, she was thrilled to be sitting next to a window. She was finally knocked out of her boredness, when a boy with white hair tripped and fell onto her wooded desk.

" AHH... Oh are you ok, are you hurt " Senna asked worriedly. Some of other class students started laughting at the white headed boys unfortune. Senna scolded at the ones who were laughting and helped the boy up.

" Um, thank you very much. " The boy bowed low. Senna blushed.

" No, no, it's ok, it's not your fault it's the, the... um, I don't know. " Senna laughted mickly. The bow stopped bowing and looked up at her with a smile.

" I'm Ootori Choutarou, um, nice to meet you " Ootori bowed again. Senna stopped laughting and look a Ootori again.

" Hi, I'm Senna Tendou, my sister is a third year, her name is Hotaru Tendou " Senna smiled. Ootori slowly stood up straight. When he did he was met with a bright smile.

" Class, Class! Please sit down so that, Hiyoshi-kun and Hina-chan can hand out the lesson sheets, please put your hand up so they can give you your class scedule for this year. " Miss Akiro shouted so that the whole class could hear. The roudy class quieted down to hear there names.

" Rinoa Tzuki... Here " Hina handed over the paper. " Kato Setou... here, Sinoya Toko... here, Toma Samiko... here, Yuki Kone.. here, Ryosei Nikonishi... here, Senna Tendou... Here... " The list went on for a little bit. Senna was surprised to be in the top set for history and maths.

" _hmm, now this is gona be F-U-N " _Senna thought to herself. The bell rang and the doors of rooms opened to let a swam of pupils go to their classes. Coming out of class 3 was Hotaru.

_" Geez, I can't believe there is such a guy who acts just like- no worse than Kagami-san...gosh " _Hotaru thought. The person she was referring to was Atobe Keigo. She then in the corner of her eyes saw her younger energetic sister.

" Hey, hyper-girl over here ! " screamed Hotaru while waving her left hand. Senna was talking to her new friends Ootori and Hiyoshi Wakashi.

" Yeah, so Ka - " She was cut off by a voice calling her. She directed her head to the voice and saw Hotaru.

" Moo! Lookie it's Hotaru-neesan, yosh ! " She waved frantically. Ootori started laughting softly, while Hiyoshi just, stood there. Hotaru walked hurriedly to her sister and new friends. " Oh hi sis, I've made some awesome friends already ! " Senna said while putting her arm in the air, doing a peace sign.

" Oh, that good, Hi I'm Hotaru Tendou" Hotaru introduced. Ootori smiled and then introduced himself along with Hiyoshi.

" Ooh yeah, Senna guess what, I've met someone worse then Kagami-san, some guy called Keigo Atobe can you believe It " She huffed. Ootori look sort of shock, Hiyoshi started smirking.

" Really! Well tell me later, cause I've got English now, Come on, Cho-Cho, Hi-kun ! " Senna beamed and literally dragged a confused Hiyoshi and Ootori along with her. Hotaru just stood there amazed by her sisters strength.

" Hoi, Stupid it's time for Maths ! " Kagami shouted even though he was right next to her.

" Hey, Mr. I'm-so-perfect, I can hear perfectly well thank you and when did you pop up " Hotaru scolded and crossed her arms.

" Well, I saw you standing there so I thought I'd help you find the class room, ne " Kagami snorted.

" Well thanks, but it's just there " Hotaru, pointed to a the door in which Senna had come out of. Kagami huffed and walked proudly to the door.

" Geez, please act normal, " she mumbled while reluctanly following Kagami to class.

It was now lunch time and Senna and Hotaru had met up with each other. The corridors were packed with students and teacher trying to get to lunch or lanch clubs.

" Wow, this school rocks, I've made two and a half friends today, Bui " Senna jumped for joy. Hotaru shock head.

" You can't make two and a half friends, Geez " Hotaru explained. But Senna didn't seem to be listerning.

---- Hotaru POV ---

Man, this school sucks... Why do I have to be in every class as Kagami-san. Geez. Oh It looks like Senna's little buddies. Yeah and how come she's got friends and I don't, man this really sucks. Well Senna off on her - what I call Senna's Super Active Walk. Oh the drama. Hey did she just hug that tall white head. Hmm, It seems so. Better go and check that she doesn't go over board. Whoa ! there so many student... And whoa look at the kind of posh food. Man this makes me hungry.

----- Normal POV ----

Hotaru walk briskly to her younger sister. She then saw Kagami start to tease Senna's new friend.

" Hoi, Damien stop being mean, you act like a devil like four year old, geez " Senna sighed heavly. Kagami stared daggers.

" Humpf, who do you think you're talking to, I, Kagami Koina, the greatest tennis player in Japan, no the world. " Kagami arrogently snorted and flicked his hair. Senna rolled her eyes.

" Gosh, you remind me of Atobe-buchou " Hiyoshi stated while sitting down to have his meal. Ootori joined him.

" What, that self asorbed freak, Atobe-sama my foot, he's- wait what did you call him... Hey you, with the scary face " Kagami pointed his pretty finger at Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi ignored him and kept on eating his food. Kagami started twichiing.

" Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na " Came a egoistic voice...

-------------- TO BE CONTINUED-------------------

Well hi hope you like pleas R&R also if there r spelling mistakes please tell be also NO FLAMING

but help I would accept. There is I think alot of spelling mistake but I didn't have time to read it so I'm sorry.

thank you !!!


	2. Clash of the Oresama & Brattzillar

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis / Tennisu no Oujisama.

thank u for the reviews It was helpfull but unfortunately I have to say that I don't know how to get a beta, could someone tell me so I can make this story better. By the way I have to admitt my gramar is really bad so I'm sorry if there is alot of mistake.

Ja ne ! Enjoy the next chapter.

" Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na " Came a egoistic voice. The foursome, not includeing Hiyoshi, turned round to see a boy in pose. He was very attractive, handsome fellow, with shiny purple hair and sharp grey-ish purple-ish eyes.

" Geez, hoi Senna this is the narrcistic fool, Atobe-san ! " Hotaru said loudly so that everyone could hear. Some of the girls around them, started whispering or stared daggers at Hotaru.

" Oh, Atobe-buchou nice to see you... um where is Shishido-senpai ? " Ootori asked kindly. But it seemed Atobe wasn't listening to him, he was to busy staring coldly at Kagami.

" Love my beauty and light, for I, Kagami Koina, shall walk the path of heaven. " Kagami said smuggly. He then raised his left arm up and pointed to the ceilling. Atobe snorted and then clicked is fine fingers. Senna sighed and went to talk to Ootori to ask if he had a Nintendo DS with him.

" Moo, Cho-Cho-kun, have you got a Nintendo DS with you today ? " Senna asked while swinging on the blue canteen chairs. Ootori turned to look at her.

" Um, no sorry but my doubles partner, Shishido-senpai does, I think... " Ootori scratched his head. Senna pouted.

" Well in that case, lets go look for him, kya ! " Senna beamed. She didn't notice a figue behind her.

" Oi, Ootori-san who's this ? " Said the figue. He had very sharp brown eyes and a blue cap which was only showing some of his spiky brown hair. Senna jumped out of her chair ( literally ) and pointed at the boy behind the chair.

" Wah ! it's a ghost with a cap, NOO SAVE ME HOTARU-NEESAN, SAVE ME BEFORE I DIE, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE !!! " She screamd dramatically. The boy with the cap twitched. Ootori saw this so decided to calm his ne friend.

" Tendou-chan, please stop screaming, it's okay it's my friend and doubles partner Shishido-senpai " Ootori explained while patting Senna's back. Shishido recovered and decided to sit in the seat next to Hiyoshi. Senna started blushing from the attention she got from the teachers and students around her.

" Oh, so you play tennis, that's totally cool, um is double easy or hard ? " Senna questoned. She put up a V sigh with her two fingers. Shishido looked confused. He was confused on how she had just changed. He got out his mobile phone to see if he had gotten any mail.

" Well, um... It's easy for me and shishido-senpai because we are in sync with each other. " Ootori replied. But it seemed that Ootori, Shishido, Senna nor Hiyoshi had realized that there was an arguement about to erupt.

" Arn, who do you think you are, God !? " Atobe flicked his glossy hair. Hotaru had gotten bored with the two minute staring contest that Atobe and Kagami where having, so she decided to eat her home made food.

" Well, yes I am as beautiful as a God, so yes I think I AM a God " Kagami posed. Atobe started to boil. The arguement went on for about five minute until a hyper pink ( a/n : You can pick red or pink for the hyoutei acrobat ) showed up with a blue head.

" Hello. " Oshitari greeted, not caring if Atobe heard him or not. The red head skipped to a chair which was in front of shishido and just started to stare in front of him.

" Hi, who are you, I'm Senna Tendou, nice to meet ya " Senna greeted with glee. The red head didn't reply but just kept on staring. Senna frowned, she want to make as much friends as she could in Hyoutei.

" Hey, Gakuto, that's very rude, atleast say hello to this young lady. " Oshitari calmly said. the said boy sat down with a tray of food which seemed very expensive. Senna mouth started to water.

" Hm, that smell nice, what is it anyway ? " Senna asked. Oshitari stopped eating at look at the girl.

" It's seaweed soup, It's really nice "He replied then began to eat again until Atobe started his big arguement with Kagami again. He knew Kagami because he was in his music class, not only that, but he was moved by how well Kagami played the violin.

" So, why is Atobe and Kagami, I think, fighting ? " he asked. He looked at Hiyoshi, whom had just finished his energy drink.

" It seems they are fighting over who's the best and who's the most handsome, things like that I surpose. But really come on this is really stupid, they are just the same in my opinion " Hiyoshi voiced his opinoin earning him glares from Kagami and Atobe.

" I'm no way like this self centered freak, how can someone be so vain, he even calls himself Ore-sama, _ore-sama, _nee_ "_ Kagami smirked. He decided that this was pointless and that he was the best - not Atobe.

It's now time for student to leave and go home to there families. Hotaru shuffled to the black car. She had, had a long stressful first day of school. " _Finally, time to go home think i'll e-mail Yori and Yoruichi when I get home " _Hotaru pondered.

"Moo! Ho-ta-ru-neesan, hurry or mom'll leave ya here, Kyu ! " Senna shouted from the car window. Hotaru hurried her pace and reached the car. Kagami this time was in the back.

" Sorry, but this chair is taken, Hotaru-chan " Kagami smirked slyly. Hotaru shudded, before sitting in the front.

" Hoi, Brat-zillar move, let my sister sit there, hm " Senna moaned. Ayase chuckled, while Kagami ignored Senna's request.

" Hmm, that Atobe Keigo, is very rude, arrogent and smug, very smug " Kagamin mumbled. He crossed his legs and started to ponder.

----------------------------------------- 2 weeks Later--------------------------------

this is cut short cuz I'm going to put the next chapter up also today. It's called : The Gather of School Girls. Please wait a while.


	3. The Gather of School Girls

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis / Tennisu no Oujisama.

The Gather of School Girls at Rising High

4 weeks later.

The Tendou sisters have now settled into Hyoutei.

" Yeah, guess what Kagami-san actually threw a muffin at Atobe-san, then Keigo got some fish and throw at Kagami and it went t on and on " Hotaru said, she was talking to Oshitari. He was know one her friends in Hyoutei.

" I't a shame I miss the food fight, I couldn't make it to Atobe-buchou's birthday. " Oshitari sighed. Hotaru sighed as well.

" You didn't miss much, other than that, Atobe-san kept on having arguement with Kagami. geez " . Horau flicked a strand of her hair.

" Well, I'm coming back home soon anyway. " Oshitari calmly said. Hotaru grinned. She was glad to have on of her friends come back to Hyoutei.

" Yeah, tomorrow right, can't wait... Oh yes by the way did you get a letter from the Intranational Tennis Teen Corporation? " Hotaru asked.

" Yes I did, how come you know about it? " Oshitari asked. Hotaru thought for a moment before she answered.

" Because, all the other Hyoutei regulars got a letter too. " Hotaru replied in a bored tone. Oshtari chuckled.

" You are mysterious one aren't you ? " He chuckled.

" Bye, see ya " Hotaru press the red key on her mobile phone.

" BRAT-ZILLAR !!! " Came an irratated tone. Hotaru sighed deeply before going down stairs.

" Oi, both of ya, shut up, geez, sheesh. " Hotaru screamed at the two bickering before her. Senna started crying.

" Brat-zillar said that I'm in love with Cho-Cho-kun " Senna sobed. Kagami and Hotaru rolled their eyes.

" Look, Senna, Kagami is being stupid, anyway we all know tha he has a crush on Ootori " Hotaru smirk.

" Sh-shut up, I so don't " Kagami flushed in anger. Senna started giggling.

" Yeah, but I think that he's truly in love with Shishi-kun " Senna burst out laughting. Hotaru sweatdroped.

" Geez, Senna you killed it " Hotaru shock her head. Kagami stormed off.

------------------------------- Somewhere else ---------------------------------

" Come on, hurry up the pace ! " shouted a girl in a red track suit. She stood there, tall and proud as if ready for battle, she had light black skin, long-ish black/purple hair and sharp brown eyes.

" C-come o-on we have've ran 25 lap already ! " Moaned a girl. She was shorter then the other but she was also wear track suit only in dark pink. Her appearance was cute and cheeky, her hair orang-ish was in a short pony tale, her eyes were large bright yellow eyes.

" Oh, stop being lazy, Risa. " shout another girl with a similar voice, she loked identical to the othe girl.

" Your right Kisa, come on, Risa your one of Kitachi twins aren't you, ko ! " shouted another while jogging. She had pink bouncy hair which bounced with every step, her eyes where a dark mysterious purple. she was wearing white joging suit.

" Okay, I've done 50 laps now ! " said two girls at the same time. They turned to look at each other. They look identical, the only differences between them, was that one had black eyes and the other had ocean blue eyes. They both wore black joging suits.

" Ne, Riku stop copying me " snapped one of the long black haired girls. The other mumbled some curses.

" Hey, girls come in!" Said the long black haired girl. She stepped aside for another girl in Chinoi Gakuens, yellow and red uniform.

" Greetings, I'm here to ask if you got the ITTC letter. " She asked while flicking her short silver hair. Her deep silver eyes not looking at the others.

" Yes, we did, so what Mizuka " Interigated Riku. She narrowed her blue eyes. Mizuka turned her faze to Riku.

" Hey, stop being rude, anyway I'm going to practice for next saturday's trip. Bye " Mizuka ran off abruptly.

" Well that was weir- OH YES, IN YOUR FACE DRAGONFLY7, YOSH " shouted an excited girl, her hair was short, light brown. her eyes where yellow.

" Yori, what on earth are you screamming about ? " Asked the one who seemed like the leader.

" Huh, oh, sorry, Yoruichi, I was playing Mario Kart with Sakura-buchou " Yori held up her white Nintendo DS. Another girl came out of the changing rooms looking upset.

" Buchou are you okay " asked the Kitachi twins. Their buchou also had dark skin, short, dark blue hair, flicked ends and sharp dark black eyes.

" Yeah... But Yori won, I can't believe it, ah " Sakura sat down on one of the coach benches.

" Umm, guys where's Hiyuna, man she's late. " Sakura stated, while packing away her pink DS away. Everyone else sighed and packed their stuff.

" Hey, hey... Guy, guys...GUYS WAIT UP. " screamed Sakura as she ran after her regulars and friends.

------------------------------------- Next Saturday-------------------------------------------

a/n : Boys V Girls Starts from here !!! Ganbatte to both sides.

Hyoutei where in a hired black limosine. Atobe was busy talking to Kabaji about how he was better than Kagami Koina, Shishido was having a arguement with Gakuto over some past incident, their doubles partner were trying to stop it and restore peace, Jiroh was sleeping like alway while Hiyoshi was reading a book.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the mansion (s) in which they ould be staying in for a month.

" We have arrived at ITTC " the driver announced over the ruckus. Hiyoshi was the first to get out. His breath was taken away at the maisive mansion infront of him. The building looked mordern and well kept. There was a fountain of an angel holding a dove in the middle of the entrance area.

" Wow, nice mansion. " Oshitari whistled. Gakuto got out after Oshitari. He didn't seem that impressed.

" Yuushi, this place isn't as big as Atobe's place. " Gakuto frowned. Ootori was going to get out next but couldn't because Gakuto was blocking the view.

" Hoi, Stupid move outta the way so that Ootori and I can get outta here. " Shishido snapped. Gakuto jumped at the loud tone of voice.

" Don't boss my about, jerk. " Gakuto stuck his tongue out and moved out the way so that Ootori and Shishido could get out.

" Hmpf, Ore-sama is not thrilled with this place at all, it's not as big as Ore-sama great mansion, ne Kabaji " Atobe voiced his opinion while Kabaji said,

" Usu ".

" Nice to meet you, I'm Ryose Safira. " Came an pleasent voice. The Hyoutei regulars spotted a man come towards them. He looked like he was in his thirty or so with dyed black hair and purple eyes.

" Hello, I'm Atobe Keigo, Captain of Hyoutei Tennis Club and heir to Atobe Enterprise " Atobe smirked. The man smiled to him, then the rest of the group.

" Your the last school to come everyone is already here, I've got a guide to show you to your rooms and we, meaning the other schools will be have an introduction in four hours. Good-Bye " Ryose Safira moved aside to reveal a boy around the same age as them.

" Hi, I Sean Maxwell, nice to meet you. " The boy had a diiferent accent. He didn't seem Japanese but American or English. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Gakuto was the first to ask a question.

" Hey, you, are you Japanese ! " Gakuto asked rudely. Atobe glared at him.

" Gakuto that's no way to ask some one something. " Oshitari shock his head. Sean didn't seem affected by Gakuto's rudness.

" No, I'm English, I'm from London... I learnt Japanese when I was around about 4-5 " Sean smiled sweetly at the Hyoutei team.

" HEY, BRAT-ZILLAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ! " shouted a girls voice.

" I COULD ASK THE SAME QUESTION, YOU STUPID GIRL !" This time it was a boys. Sean chuckled

" That, sound like Kagami and Senna " Seam chuckled. Atobe twitched violently. The other regulars stayed quiet.

" MOO, SEAN TELL BRAT-ZILLAR I KNEW YOU FIRST ! " Senna called from a distanced not able to see the Hyoutei regulars.

" NO, SEAN TELL HER I _KNEW _YOU FIRST, NE " Kagami called after. Sean sighed.

" Come on we better go and break up those two. " Sean said. He walked a good pace so that the regulars could follow.

" _Do not tell Ore-sama that's Kagami Koina, please don't tell Ore-sama " _Atobe thought while hoping and praying that it wasn't his rival in beauty. But his hopes were crushed soon after.

" Come on, when did you guys start this pointless arguement ? " Sean sighed. Senna and Kagami glared daggers at each other.

" Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na " Atobe click his fingers together. Kagami twitched.

" No, not you, anyone, but you, AH great first I find out my step-sisters are here and now I find out you're here as well. " Kagami groaned. Senna jumped for joy when she saw Ootori and Jiroh.

" Moo, Ji-kin, Hi-kun, Cho-cho-kun, whaa, your're here also, Yahoo !! " Senna fly hugged Jiroh and Ootori. Shishido was starting to get pissed off.

" Sooo, now there's , 1... 2...3...4...5 ! boys schools, kyu ! " Senna counted her fingers.

" Oh yeah did you know there are girls here also like Yaga- " she didn't get to finish her sentence.

" What, I thougt you and your sister were here to be a helper or something I didn't know there were gonna be girls " Shishido stated. Senna giggled. Shishido stared at her like she was insane.

" No, silly, OF course there are Girls didn't you guys read the other letter in the envelope " Everyone shrugged accept, Oshitari and Kagami.

" Hmm, I thought you guys read the slip. I did. " Oshitari cleaned his glasses. Everyone sweatdrop accept Atobe, cause he's too cool.

" Yeah, well i read it, oh did any of you bring pets. " Senna asked a dumb question. Shishido had, it. He took his black, nano I-pod from his blue jean pocket. He put the ear phones in his ears and put on his favorite song 'Geki-dasa daze ' by Ryou shishido.

------------------------------------ To Be Continued ------------------------------------

Sorry if the song bit made no sense but I kind of wanted to make a joke. ( lame isn't it, I sound like David of Rokkaku Chu ) but hey can't say I didn't try. Please R&R. Bye see ya !! Jumps 4 joy for completing the 3rd chapter


End file.
